


The Sound of A Stranger

by SilverMangooo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I think??? lol, Like 2, Multiple Endings, Romance, Soulmates AU, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMangooo/pseuds/SilverMangooo
Summary: Chaewon began hearing a voice in her dreams. At one point, that beautiful sound made its way everywhere she went, so she followed her.Completely hypnotized."Chaewon, you look so beautiful.Chaewon, I think I’m falling for you.Chaewon."She woke up with a suffocating feeling, eyes darting left and right in panic. There was no one. (How could there be when she lived alone?)A part of her feared for her life. And the other?The other part was falling for the bearer of that beautiful voice.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 41





	1. Rainbow, Rainbow, Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> My first LOONA fic back in Dec. 2018, and it's #HyeWon. 
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF. Have fun!

Chaewon was in love with sounds. The calming sound of nature (especially when the blue waves touched the sandy shores); the sound of the city that kept her busy, the faint white noise at her apartment whenever she had trouble falling asleep… you name it. 

Sometimes, she could _see_ sounds. To her, people’s voices, the music on the charts, and any noise around her often had colors. And, if she closed her eyes, her mind would associate a sound with a face of someone unknown to her. It was like a natural talent. An ability she naturally knew how to use.

They were all created by her senses. “I just know, you know?” was the standard answer to questions strangers and friends asked about how she was sure this color, and that face, matched a sound. 

Chaewon wasn’t lying. If she was, her honest face would expose her on the spot. 

It was just as simple as that. 

_But_. 

Questions were raised when she began hearing something in her dreams. 

No, not “something”. It was _someone_. A beautiful sounding woman with a slightly lower register and a mysterious essence to her voice. The stranger was unlike anyone she had encountered before. 

She was very distinct, for lack of a better word. 

For the first time, she couldn’t paint a picture, a face, with that melodious sound. Her senses didn’t seem to work at all. 

During the first few nights, she shrugged it off with the reason being: “It’s probably from lack of sleep.” Except she heard her even on nights she was at peace on her empty bed, and that reason was no longer valid. Not only that, but this unknown voice would talk to her in a distant, monotone voice; calling her name, speaking sweet sentences she understood.

_Chaewon, you look so beautiful._

_Chaewon, I think I’m falling for you._

_Chaewon._

She woke up with a suffocating feeling, eyes darting left and right in panic. There was no one. (How could there be when she lived alone?) 

A part of her feared for her life. And the other? 

The other part was falling for the bearer of that beautiful voice. 

If she had to confess, _she_ made Chaewon melt like a pineapple-flavored popsicle on a bright, yellow summer day. Her heart pounded loudly as if it was going to make an escape from the prison that was her ribs. Butterflies in her stomach weren’t merely fluttering around. They made so much noise - a red, boisterous roar. 

Months later, she was no longer in her mind. 

She was everywhere. At Chaewon’s favorite spot at the beach that was hidden from the crowd. At the hustling and bustling city she lived in. At the various rooms in her apartment. 

Chaewon sighed in frustration. “Listen, I don’t know who you are. But get out of my head, will you?” _And maybe come to me instead_ , she thought. The whole situation felt silly, and yet, it was all so real. 

_Come to me. The beach,_ the voice said. Chaewon almost had a heart attack. Was someone actually listening? Did someone place a tiny device on her or inside her ear somehow? 

Rule #1: Don’t follow strangers. 

Her mom, teachers, friends all taught her that. But being the curious soul she was, she clearly broke that rule. All because of an infatuation she had with that damned voice. All because her senses enjoyed the indescribable sensation. All because she had been single for quite a while and it had been so long since she last felt anything quite like it. 

Chaewon scolded herself internally, “You don’t even know what this person looks like! Jesus, Park Chaewon. Get a hold of yourself,” her nails dug into her soft palms. “What if it’s a trap? You can still turn around.” And yet, her feet continued walking towards the beach, completely separate from the almighty controller that was her brain. 

It didn’t take her long to arrive. Taking a deep breath, she took small, cautious steps to the place she found solace in. Her eyes were widely focused and shaky at the same time. 

“Hey.” The sun had began setting. The warm orange light shone on an actual human being. A girl with long dark hair that was dyed a light shade of brown at the tips. The way this “beautiful stranger”, as Chaewon would describe, stared at her gave her chills. Piercing blue electrical waves zipped and zapped her all over. 

Chaewon didn’t know her in the slightest, and yet, everything felt highly familiar. Nostalgic. Like they had met once in a cycle of their past life and the universe brought them together again. 

This “stranger-who-could-totally-kill-me-right-now” looked stoic, so cold like a dark winter’s blue and a steel grey. Except she was feeling the same exact emotions Chaewon was going through at that moment. 

“Chaewon,” she took a step forward as she called the name, making the other literally weak on her knees. “I’m Hyejoo.” 

Hyejoo sat on the ground with her. 

“What’s going on? Are you real?” Chawon’s voice was shaky, almost inaudible. 

“Legend has it that the voice you hear is the voice of your soulmate. For you, anyway.” 

She couldn’t believe it. “You’re playing. How did you know my name? How do you know about my favorite location? How do you know _me_?” 

Hyejoo chuckled in a way that made Chaewon see a soft, velvety red. “That’s the thing, right? I just know, you know? The universe is full of shit but it told me you’re the one for me. And to follow that up, the legends once sang: “You’re my ecstasy, you’re the one I need”.” 

It got silent for a short moment… until Hyejoo laughed at her own song reference, and Chaewon’s world became sunset-tinted. 

Warm. Comfortable. Heavenly. 

The explanation continued. “Thing is, I’m not even aware you could hear me. And I guess it’s the same for you: You’re not aware that I could literally see you, and things related to you, everywhere. Then I’d reach out to you, only to realize you weren’t really there. Until today, I had a vision of you and this place.” 

It was so hard to process, harder than the branches of physics combined. How did she not hear about this? Was it a one-in-a-billion situation? Did everyone experience love differently? She soon snapped out of her thoughts and scooted closer to the seemingly-familiar person. 

Naturally. 

“You would tell me I’m beautiful and that you’re into me,” Chaewon could barely look her in the eyes. “... I’d be lying if I said I felt nothing from hearing that special voice of yours.” 

“And I’d be lying if I said those words weren’t true. Because the moment I started seeing you, my dark world became brighter.” Not wasting her chances, she leaned in closer to her right ear and whispered, “Chaewon… you look so beautiful and I’m in love with you. I’ve always been, even in our past lives.” 

Both of Chaewon’s ears turned a flushed pink hue. She was unable to hide her smile. Not that Hyejoo minded. “I’m in love with you too, you beautiful stranger.” 

The previously orange sky changed into a weird yet visually satisfying pastel mixture of red, blue, purple, and pink. Everything felt surreal, like the majestic view was from a million dollar painting and they were in some indie film. 

It all started with that voice. 

The voice that made her see rainbow, rainbow, rainbow.


	2. To The Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending I talked about. LOL

It was that voice again. If Chaewon had been asked how often she heard her, she wouldn’t be able to give you a definitive answer. It wasn’t a nightly thing, or a once-a-day routine. She made herself heard at any time of the day. 

“I’m just glad you’re not on loop like a broken record.” Chaewon sighed, mostly in defeat. Because she couldn’t do anything - she tried sleeping it off, going out for a run, drinking it off with cheap red wine, focusing on work… _everything_. 

To put an end to her frustration, Chaewon figured listening to her would be the best solution. She might even figure something out and gain the clarity she’d been yearning for. And so, when whoever-she-is instructed her to meet her at her favorite beach, she went without hesitation. 

_Don’t overthink it, Park Chaewon. If anything happens, you can always scream for help._

For some reason, she walked faster than usual. For some reason, her heart was about to pound its way out of her ribcage. For some reason, her palms were sweatier than when she had an audition for the first time. For some reason, her eyes were seeing bright neon colors and strange patterns, as opposed to the usual soft pastels in her world. 

Soon enough, she reached the destination and took her shoes off. Each warm, miniscule grain of the sand never failed to bring her an odd sense of comfort. A pleasant summer breeze engulfing her lungs. 

There was a blurry figure in the distance. Chaewon could see someone taller than her and with hair much, much darker than her blonde locks. She squinted her eyes to get a better view, but the silhouette got further and further away, heading into the sunset. “Follow me.” Chaewon’s ears perked up. It was that voice yet again. She connected the dots - the figure was her.

“Come closer. Come to me.”

Chaewon, much to her own surprise, replied out loud for the first time. “Kinda hard to get to you when every little step I take, you take another forward, no?” 

Then, the stranger was in front of her, in front of her curious, dark round eyes. Without a doubt, she was taller than Chaewon and had hair much darker than her bleached one. Her eyes made her think of all shades of gray - cool, distant, mysterious, stoic… she was hard to read because she was all things neutral, almost. No words were exchanged for a short while. 

Chaewon was in a trance. 

She snapped out of it soon enough, and realized that her world had stopped. The shapeless clouds and slowly setting sun remained still, in the middle of space and time. Not a sound was omitted from the crashing shore nearby, the warm wind didn’t whistle in her ears. It felt like an impressionist painting of sorts, minus the beautifully detailed brush strokes because everything looked the same from a few moments ago. 

“Are you alright?” the stunning stranger asked. “Hyejoo, by the way.” 

On the outside, she was trying her hardest to keep a calm face. But deep down, she was yelling in reds, blues and greens, like a fireworks show, due to the unbelievable, out-of-this-damned-universe beauty Hyejoo possessed. “I-I’m fine. I'm Chaewon, but you probably knew that already. Nice to finally meet the voice in my head.” 

Hyejoo let out a soft chuckle that made Chaewon see the stars. 

“A funny one, aren’t you?” 

Chaewon simply shrugged. A shy smile painted itself on her doll-like face and she glanced at the golden sand beneath them, hands behind her back, body moving left and right. 

“An adorable princess, too.” Hyejoo stated like it was a fact. The absolute truth. Afterwards, she cupped Chaewon’s face. _God, her hands are so cold yet so warm… I wish she could hold me forever._

“What is the meaning of all this? Why is the world not moving? Are we dead or what?” Chaewon asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity. She grabbed Hyejoo’s hands and intertwined them with her own. “It’s like, we’re in the Garden of Eden. It’s just us here, yeah? Why? How?" 

“I don’t know either. I just started seeing you everywhere I went - even when you weren’t really there - and your soul led me here. I’ve been thinking about you so much, Chaewon.” 

“Are the things I hear your thoughts?” 

“Probably. Why, what did I tell you?” 

They sat down, leaning on each other as the sun shined brightly at them. “Oh, you know… things like, ‘You’re so beautiful’, ‘I’m so into you’... and you’d always say my name with that sexy voice of yours,” her voice softened at the last bit. 

“Is that so? I should probably keep talking, then.” Hyejoo teased back to hide the soft pink hue on her cheeks. The princess right next to her let the butterflies in her stomach escape into her system. _What a sensation. Where have you been all my life?_ “Come with me.” 

No questions. Chaewon quietly followed. They held hands, Hyejoo in front of her to lead the way. They walked into the still waters. It was freezing cold like it always was. As they kept walking towards the calming sun, the water level remained the same, and the only thing Chaewon was submerging herself into were the waves of emotions Hyejoo made her feel, the new colors she never thought she could visualize before. 

They were in the middle of the blue sea, so close yet so far from the horizon that held the sun. “Do you trust me?” her voice echoed, feeling so distant. Chaewon could hear her but the colors that came along with it were fading. Chaewon was blinded. Perhaps it was because of the sun, or Hyejoo’s ethereal being. 

“Of course I do.” Hyejoo smiled in a way never seen before after hearing the response. 

And that was the last thing she saw before everything faded into nothingness. 

Dark. 

Black. 

Nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this, thanks! <3 Let me know how you felt. Follow me on Twitter @hyejubit


End file.
